


Screaming

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Recall Vote', this fic explores an alternative way of Leslie being comforted after being recalled. Rather than Ben getting drunk with Leslie/Chris trying to cheer April up, they find help through each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

April Ludgate desperately wanted to be drunk. 

Her petal headpiece was giving her a headache but she’d rather it be from alcohol. City Hall was swarming with people and she hated them all more than ever. Ann walked past and sent her a friendly smile. She tried to return it with a glare but her eyes glossed over. Fuck. She bee lined for the closest restroom.

She dragged her fingers along her lower eyelid, collecting black as she did. She stared at herself for a while, willing her eyes to dry up. A soft whimpering reached her ears.

“Hello?” 

Nobody answered. She followed the sobs to the last door and was overwhelmed by Leslie’s perfume. 

“Leslie? Is that you in there?” 

The lock creaked until the door swung open. Leslie was a long-haired, red dress mess on the floor. Her face was striped with mascara. She was considerably worse off than April was. 

Leslie grabbed onto April’s outstretched hand and trailed her to her car. She didn’t ask where they were going; she wanted to get out of that building as much as April did.

“Want me to drive over the cliff?” 

Leslie’s tears had finally ceased but her eyes matched the empty expanse of water that was lapping below them. Her voice was barely a whisper, “Okay.”

April frowned, “I really miss Andy.” 

“I got recalled.” 

April fumbled for the door handle and walked in front of the headlights. Leslie followed suit. 

“What are you –“ 

A loud, echoing scream escaped from April’s mouth and filled up the deserted space around them. It was piercing and eerie, so Leslie joined in. Hers was high-pitched and desperate. They screamed until they collapsed on the dirt, laughing.

Leslie took a deep breath, “Are you going to be okay, April?”

She nodded, “Are you?” 

“I’m not sure.” She looked out at the ocean breathing beneath them, “Yes.”


End file.
